Sonadow: New Experiences
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: Shadow never MEANT to be mean.....he just didn't want to be hurt....." Hurt from what exactly? Don't like Sonadow? S.C.R.E.W Y.O.U.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow: ****New Expirienes**

**Chapter 1**

"Hiya Shads!!!! How are ya'?" The worldly-known hedgehog Sonic asks

"Not in the mood Faker. Go screw around with Rose or something." Shadow replies, not looking down from the tree he's perched on, and sounding a little more depressed than usual

"Which Rose?" Sonic asks, grinning all the while

"Your _face_, that's which Rose." Shadow smirks

Sonic's grin turned into shock as he stared up at the black creature currently flicking a bug away with his ear.

"Like holy shit Shads! Did you just crack a _joke_???"

Everyone knew that Shadow the Hegeghog wasn't one to be caught making jokes, so this was certainly a pleasant surprise to the blue one.

"What of it Faker? And I'm takling about Amy Rose. Violet's not one to be known for stalking a speedy blue hedgehog 24/7." is the dark one's reply

"Oh? And how would YOU know?" Sonic asks

"I talk to people every now and then. Why do you want to know about my social life all of a sudden?" Shadow asks

Sonic shrugs. "I'm bored."

"Tch, then you can kiss my ass if you think I'm anyone's last resort to _entertainment_!"

"I didn't mean it that way Shads!"

"Riiiight. And my name is _Shadow_. Get that into your tiny brain hedgehog."

"Meowch!"

"Shut yourself up hedgehog! Why did you even come to find me in the first place?" Shadow asks, looking downwards to find the blue one to be missing

"........He's gone. That's a relief." Shadow says

"Not quite!" Sonic bursts, suddenly appearing if front of the startled black hedgehog

"Whoa!!" Shadow yelps, starting to fall off of the (very) high tree branch

"Shadow no!!!" Sonic shouts, grabbing for his rival's hand but failing miserably as he continues to fall

Everything went black as Shadow felt a bunch of wind whipping his face and his body comming into contact with the ground, H.A.R.D.

He finally opens his eyes to reveal nothing but blue.

Blue walls, blue lamps, heck, blue LIGHTBULBS!

Shadow lets out a groan as he sits himself up, only to groan even louder as he realises he's in........._Sonic's_ house.

"Oh Shadow! Thank GOD you aren't dead!!!" Sonic exclaims, walking into the room with something held behind his back. "I am SOOOO sorry for sneaking up on you like that!!! I promise, I _won't_ do it again!!!!!"

"I'm fine hedgehog. Just stay out of my way." Shadow replies, standing from the bed only to fall back down holding his arm. "Gaaaah! What the _hell_!?!"

"No! You need to lay back down! When you fell, you landed on your arm and then there was this sickening _crack_!" Sonic says now standing beside the black one. " Tails spent like 3 _hours_ setting the bone back in place! You're lucky it didn't _rip_ through your skin!"

Now, Shadow felt just about ready to throw up.

".............Y'know I really, _really_ didn't need to know that Faker....." Shadow says, looking green

"Sorry.....but hey, I got you something!" Sonic says happily, handing Shadow a medium-sized box

"...........If this is another joke, _jacked_ up arm or _not,_ I swear to _God_, I will END the existance of your damned face you blue waste of fur!" Shadow warns

"...........................................................................................................................................I better go get the _real_ gift then..............." Sonic nods, quickly snatching the box back and leaving the room

Shadow just sighs and lays back down.

_"......Damn Faker......that was almost funny......."_ Shadow thinks as he finds himself only barely smirking

Sonic comes back with his little signature grin and hands Shadow the REAL gift now.

"Here. I hope it helps with your anger towards me. I really didn't mean to startle you like that. I thought you'd just push me off the branch or somethin." Sonic says, looking down with an unfamiliar frown that's never shown on his face before.. "It, actually brought back that memory of you falling from ARK. I was terrified then, knowing I could've saved you. But I was so stupid! I figured you would come back up, and then I........I saw you plummeting to Earth and I just felt.........I felt _horrible_. And seeing as I had done it _again _with the tree this time I.................I'm _sorry_ Shadow. I...I really am."

"Don't you go gettin' soft on me Faker. I'm already in enough emotional termoil against Rouge." Shadow sighs heavily

"What? She's still tryin' to get you to date her? Why not just say yes?" Sonic asks

"........................You're kidding right? Date that _slut_? I'd rather go back to GUN!!!" Shadow ecxlaims

"Well....I'm just curious. Even for a guy like you, you still deserve a lover, no matter how bad the situation. We worry about you being alone sometimes Shadow..........It troubles me that you spend so much time all by yourself." Sonic replies

"...............Why would anyone want to worry about _me_? I'm the one who tried to friggen DESTROY this damned planet!" Shadow asks

Shadow got a slap in the face from the angry blue hedgehog in front of him.

The both of them just stay in their positions for a few seconds, Shadow with his head turned and a look of pure _shock_ plastered on his face, and Sonic with his hand in midair from the slap and his angry face plastered on _his_ face.

"Ahh!!! _Bloody hell _Sonic!!! What was THAT for!?!?!" Shadow screams after the ceasing shock, holding his face with his glove, feeling it become slightly drenched in new drawn blood

Sonic just stares in anger for a moment, the look instantly becomming one of more shock than Shadow's.

Sonic was becomming more shocked in one _day _than in ten _years_!

"Oh my God! Shadow I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you bleed! I-"

"Forget it! Forget it _all_ you _crazed_ hedgehog!" Shadow explodes, standing up and pushing Sonic with his good arm. "Christ! If you wanted to help me, why are you trying to make me _bleed_ to death!?!?!?!"

"Shadow please! I was just upset that you would believe that-" Sonic's cut off yet again

"That I _what_???? I WHAT Sonic the Hedgehog????? That I was trying to mind my own _business_ up in that tree???? That I always steer _away_ from everyone???? That I'm _bleeding_ on your precious bed that I don't even want to _be_ in??? Well do you want to know _why_ I'm always keeping to myself hedgehog?????? It's because I don't want to be _owned_ by everyone anymore!!!! GUN has done _enough_ of that to me!!! I HATE it when people try to hit me and own me like my life doesn't _matter_!!!! I race you all the time for a _reason_ Sonic! I raced you because I didn't believe that _you'd_ be someone to try to take _control_ of me!!! Because you acted like I was _more_ than an walking little expirament!!!!! More than an _accessory_ to you!!!!!! Now I see that I was DEAD wrong!!!" Shadow booms with tears, TEARS streaming down his eyes, showing every emotion he's been hiding from everyone all these years

"...........Shadow.....................I........................" Sonic finds he's at a loss for words, finally seeing the reason for Shadow's cruel behaviour.

_"Shadow didn't WANT to be mean......he just didn't want to be HURT. And I've just made it worse for him. Oh Shadow.............I'm so sorry...........I'm sorry for everything I've done to you...............I just thought you were hated by GUN........but now I know that they TORTURED you Shadow................they took Maria away from you and you SUFFERED...............I'm never, I won't ever, try to take advantage of you again................" _Sonic thinks as he stares at the teary hedgehog before him

Sonic goes to try to put a hand on Shadow's shoulder, but Shadow just backs away and runs out the door.

"S-Shadow wait!!!!" Sonic yells after him, taking off like lightning

He thought he'd have to run for hours, but as it turns out with an injured arm, Shadow couldn't get very far.

Sonic grabbed him and Shadow just fell to his knees, crying out of control and violently shaking as blood ran down his cheek.

"Shadow! Shadow _please_! Look at me! I'm _so_ sorry! I'm sorry I've _hurt_ you! Please, I need you to _look_ at me!" Sonic says loudly in a fit of panic to the hedgehog whom he may have just given a one-way ticket to rehab to

Shadow shakes his head and tries to take off again, only to be pulled back down onto his knees once more by Sonic and held there firmly, but gently.

"_Stop_ it Shadow. I only want you to _look_ at me. Please, I _promise_ I won't hit you anymore." Sonic says, a bit softer than the first tone

Shadow's sobbing has slowed down a bit, as he looks at the blue hedgehog holding him down to keep him from taking off again.

"There." Sonic says, hesitantly wiping some blood away from his duplicate's tear-stained face. "Shadow...........I am _so_, sorry. I really do mean it. But you didn't have to keep all of your secrets bottled up to _yourself_. We don't judge people around here. And you _know_ that. It hurts, I know. And I know I'll never be able to relate to all the pain you've suffered your whole life, but I'm going to try my best to help you. I _would've_ helped you y'know Shads....I mean, _Shadow_, the _Hedgehog_. _Not_, expirament, _not_ pet, _not_ ultamite lifeform, _Shadow the Hedgehog_. And no one's ever going to mistake you for anything else again.

"...................I...........I d-don't understand you............you're s-so kind towards me...............why?" Shadow stutters out, still shaking a bit

"Because even though I can't relate to anything else, I can relate to being misunderstood. _Please_ Shadow, if you'll let me, I'd like to help change that." Sonic says, removing a stray quill that fell onto Shadow's face

".................................Okay Sonic............I trust you.........................." Shadow replies, calming down and feeling a little bit of hope, something he hasn't felt for a long time

_"..........Wow, Shadow just said my real name! He's.........really cute when he's not so depressed actually......and his teeth give off the slightest glint when he smirks. It makes him look so much happier, and his muscles........wait a second.........WHAT????? Since when did I start to notice these things???? M-Maybe it's just the temperature out here.....yeah, that's it......I'm just a little overheated....."_ Sonic finds himself thinking, though deep down he was positive those thoughts were ALL him

".................Maybe we should get off the ground now. My knees are starting to go numb." Shadow points out

Sonic laughs, and they head back inside.

~Inside~

"...........I am just wondering Sonic, but..................nevermind." Shadow says

"What is it?" Sonic asks, sitting down next to his troubled racing companion

"................Back in your bedroom..............why'd you slap me?" Shadow asks

"....................Because, you were talking lies." Sonic replies

"I don't understand." Shadow says, nudging the blue one on

"..............You said that you were surprised that I would forgive you for trying to destroy Earth. Eggman had _tricked_ you into doing his dirty work, it was a misunderstanding. I slapped you, because even if you skin your knee, I'll always show concern for you Shadow. It's just the way I am." Sonic says firmly

".......................Thank you...................." Shadow says softly

"For what? I only hurt you _worse_ back in my room. I made you _cry_ Shadow, that's pretty bad." Sonic states

"But you helped show me that I don't have to shy away from people anymore. I don't have to be lonely anymore Sonic." Shadow says

"............You were lonely?" the blue one asks

"........Well yeah.......I was actually kinda' glad we started racing all the time. It helped the boredom, and you actually made some pretty nice company." Shadow replies, nodding lightly as he stares out the window

"I see.......So, do you wanna head over to Tails' place with me?" Sonic offers

"Foxboy? ..................I, guess so...." Shadow hesitates

"Shadow, I told you no one's going to judge you. And if they do, they're going to apologize. You don't deserve treatment like that." Sonic reassures

".................Okay I guess.......but you don't have to go all 'body guard' on me everywhere we go, alright?" Shadw says

"I know, but I'll let them know anyway." Sonic nods. "Now come on! Let's go!"

".............Race you?"

"Now that's the Shadow I'm familiar with!!!"

~Tails' place~

"Hey bro! You home? I've brought a friend with me today!" Sonic says, walkig into his best friend's labratory

"In here Sonic! Who's the friend you brought along?" Tails asks, shouting from the next room

"I brought Shads over this time." Sonic says, stepping into his pal's room with a big toothy grin plastered on his face

"Who's Shads?" Tails asks, though pausing as Shadow steps into the room. "...........Oh...............Hello Shadow......How are you?"

"...............Okay...........though I'm a bit bewildered you have so many inventions. I've never really seen your house before so, I'm a bit impressed you've made so many things.....what about you Tails?" Shadow replies, poking a robotic chao Tails had created a couple months ago

"...................................................I'm.........................fine I assume...................Sonic can we talk alone for a minute?" Tails says, glancing nervously at the black hedgehog now holding one of his plasma blasters

"Sure bud. I'll be back in a few Shads." Sonic replies

"Still just Shadow."

"Okay Mr. Grumpy."

"Feh...'Chick magnet'."

"..................Tooshe' my black counterpart.....tooshe'."

"You know it. But really...Rouge calls me Shads and it just drives me _insane_. The one day I swear, I almost _murdered_ that little bit- I mean jerk off....." Shadow stops himself, knowing the young kitsune in the room is still only 11 or 12

"Nice save!" Sonic says, walking into the living room with Tails

~Livingroom (though I just wrote that)~

"So, what's up Tails? Somethin' got you all worked up?" Sonic asks

"Well....yeah actually.......I don't think Shadow should really be here." Tails replies. "I mean I know you believe everyone can change but.....well look at the facts! He tried to destroy the entire world! And he's not givimg off a very good vibe...he called me Tails instead of foxboy, and he's acting wierd......he's being friendly towards us! He could be working for Eggman again!"

Sonic was starting to get mad.

"Okay um.......sit down buddy." he says to the kitsune, taking a seat himself. "I know Shadow's never acted this way before but, aww man you should've _seen_ him earlier! We had gotten into an argument, and not like the ones we usually have either. It was _worse_. Much worse. I got so mad about him talking trash on himself that I _slapped_ him. He just exploded and told me _everything_. Maria, what happened on ARK, even why he never wants to talk to anyone. Tails he's _scared_."

Now Tails was the one to be surprised today.

"................Okay, now I _know_ you're lying to me. Shadow the Hedgehog isn't afraid of anything! Stop joking around Sonic, and tell me the real explanation!"

"That is the real explanation Buddy! Would I ever lie to you?" Sonic asks, trying not to show his anger. "Yeah it seems very unlikely, but he's trying! He really is! Van you at least try to be nice to him?"

".....................Oh _I_ get it. I'm on one of those hidden camera shows aren't I? Man Sonic, I almost _believed_ you there for a second! Good one! _Give_ me some!" Tails says, holding up his hand for a high five, but left hanging

Sonic hears someone sigh and then looks over to see Shadow heading for the door.

"Shadow? Where are you going?" Sonic asks, though knowing the answer already

"Oh, I have to go somewhere. Need to go pick up some things. I'll see you around Faker. Later, foxboy." Shadow replies dryly, reaching for the door nob

"But what about your arm?" Sonic points out, his suspicions confirming over the sudden change of attitude

"Ultamite Lifeform remember? Gerald programmed me with nano bots that scan my body and fix any wounds I've gained. Really, I start to believe that your brain is empty cardboard more and more every day." Shadow states, pushing the door open and walking out

"But Shadow!" Sonic calls after him

"_Leave_ the jerk off Sonic. I _told _you he was evil!" Tails says, crossing his arms

"_You_ leave him alone Tails! You _really_ hurt his feelings! I've gotta go." Sonic snaps back at his friend, running out the door and not waiting for a reply

".........Sonic?" Tails asks himself. "....................Were you really telling the truth? But Shadow couldn't have......could he?"

~The beach~

"......................Go away Faker." Shadow says, stopping at the water's edge and looking at the sun setting

"How'd you know?" Sonic asks without a pun intended as he stands beside Shadow

"I'm not an idiot hedgehog. I knew you would try to come after me. I don't want you to, but I knew it was going to happen anyway." he responds. "...................I'm just not the type to have a lot of companions Sonic. There's no way around it."

"Shadow, I know what Tails said back there hurt you but, he was no help! We'll find someone who won't judge you, really!" Sonic says

"Your silly promise is broken hedgehog. Not everyone is all 'sweet tea and honey'. I've learned that the _hard_ way, and I swore to myself I wouldn't go back there again. I gave it shot, and it ended horrily." Shadow whispers, just loud enough to be heard correctly

"................I'm all sweet tea and honey." Sonic says

"You think this is _funny_, blue blur!?! I'm _not_ afraid to punch your face in!!" Shadow threatens, grabbing at Sonic by the shoulder and raising a fist

"NO!! I think it's _horrible_ what everyone's been doing to you Shadow. Please believe me when I tell you this. You may think everyone's against you, but you're actually staring.....at one of your friends right now." Sonic says, eyes closed and ready for the pain

The hand never came down.

"................Shadow.....?" Sonic asks as he opens his eyes to find Shadow just standing there

".............You...........No one's ever called me a friend other than Maria....." Shadow says, stepping backwards a little bit. "..........Sonic? Do you really mean that?"

Sonic never said his answer.

A wave suddenly appeared, and Shadow turned around just in time to see it come crashing down onto him.

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screams when the wave falls back into the sea, revealing nothing but a glove

"Oh no....SHADOW NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued...

xXxXxX

First chappie!!!! Horray!!!!

I'm still continuing 'The Black Rose Will Fall' don't worry Dg! (lol)

But I just felt like trying my hand at creating a sonadow story!

Did you like it???

Did you???

DID YOU????????!!!!!!!!!???????

This isn't quite Sonadow yet, I want it to build up.

And for you Shadow fangirls out there (including me), he will be perfectly fine! Trust me!!

I don't know where I'm gonna take this story, but I'm gonna make some notes (and save Shadow) and then the next chap. will be up in a jiff!!!

In the next chapter, Shadow's gonna find that he's starting to realize something that always happens when around Sonic....

I totally thought that up off the top of my head!!! XD lol!!!

I'm gonna use that though....think of that as a very, very, VERY brief preview....

Okay later!

Till next time!

-Shadet 4-ever


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonadow: New Expiriences**

**Chapter 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~Beach~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no......SHADOW NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screams as he holds the glove tightly in his fist. "Why didn't I dive in to save you!?!?! WHY???????"

Sonic slupmed down to his knees, not noticing the tear falling down his cheek.

Then Amy came into view.

"Hi Sonic!!!!"She screamed from far away, running up and encasing him in one giant bear hug. "How are you today?"

".....................I couldn't save him Amy......." Sonic trailed off, not really feeling her grip on him, over the grip of some new unusual pain in his heart

"Hm?" Amy finally let go and took time to notice his sadness. "Oh Sonic I- I didn't know you were crying......Who couldn't you save? Did they drown or something? Maybe I could help you look for them."

"................Shadow.....................he was engulfed in a wave..................all I have is his glove...................I just.................WHY!?!?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T I TRY TO SAVE HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sonic suddenly shouts, making Amy stagger backwards

"S-Sonic it's okay! You're forgetting that GUN had taken Shadow in for training _years_ ago! They probably taught him how to swim!" Amy says, trying to coax the shaking blue blur

"GUN!!!!!! HE DIDN'T DESERVE ALL OF THAT TREATMENT GUN GAVE HIM!!!!!! SHADOW IS A GREAT ADVERSARY AND A GREAT FRIEND!!!!!!! NO ONE GAVE HIM A CHANCE!!!!!! NO ONE!!!!!!!!" Sonic kept screaming out to no one, no longer being able to hear Amy's words

Sonic just kept shouting until he passed out from a loss of air and a light head, the tears still rolling down his face.

".............Sonic? What's happening to you? What did you mean by all that treatment? They only trained Shadow for combat, didn't they? They just................oh _no_..........I _remeber_ now......"

~Flashback~

"Hi Shadow!" Amy says, walking up to the sleeping black hedgehog in a tree

"Urg........What is it Rose?" Shadow mumbles, wiping his eyes and hopping down to meet the pink girl face-to-face as not to be rude

"I just wanted to talk to you." She replies

"No. I have no idea where the Faker is, so goodbye." Shadow bluntly states, turning to climb back up the tree

"No, no! I already know he's off with Tails in his workshop. I'm not as obsessed with him as I used to be you know!" Amy states, pouting at Shadow's behaviour

Shadow sighs. "Then why the hell did you come to talk to me?"

"Well....I want to know more about you. If it's too personal I understand." Amy says

"........................You aren't going to go away unless I answer some sort of question are you?" Shadow asks, boredom plastered very obviously on his face

"............I'm afraid to answer that cause you might punch me......" Amy shyly answers

Shadow was geting a little pissed.

"If you think I'm that barbaric then you can _suck_ it Amy. I'm not going to stand here and be judged through damn looks of any kind." Shadow seethes lightly

"............"

"No Amy, I can't read your mind, I just get this question alot because I like keeping to myself." Shadow points out, rolling his eyes

"...................You, called me Amy......." Amy whispers

"So? Am I not entitled to call you by your first name?" Shadow asks

"Yes you are, but you just-"

"We're shying away from the reason of your presence Rose." Shadow says

"...............?"

"What did you want to ask me about in the first place Rose? _Why are you here_?" Shadow re-words, enough for Amy to understand

"Oh! Um.....What was it like....being trained at GUN Co.?" Amy asks, now understanding the question in hand

"....................You're correct. I find the question to personal for my liking. I'll answer anything else though." Shadow says

"What? I though all they did was run you through training sessions and stuff. Why would it be too personal? They didn't do anything to you." Amy asks

"That's where you're _dead_ wrong Rose.... it was _hell_ for me." Shadow says, staring blankly at nothing as if remembering everything right in his position. "Enough about GUN. I'm not going back, and I'll never make contact with them again."

"............What exactly did they do Shadow? I won't tell." Amy asks, now determined to find her answer

"I said that's enough Rose. I'm not comfortable with your question, so either ask me something else or leave." Shadow states, sitting down at the trunk of the tree

"What the hell Shadow!?" Amy asks, becomming angry when he doesn't respond

Amy sits in front of Shadow and just stares at him for a second, trying to see if she'll find anything hidden in his facial expression.

She found depression and anger.

"......You're frustrated about something...." the pink female points out. "What did they do to you Shadow?"

"..................................................................................................................................................................You remember how I told you about Maria?" Shadow asks after a long, long time

Amy nods.

"............They killed her. And then they killed my creator, Proffessor Gerald. They took everyone away from me, and trained me severely for war. An expirament that was made for curing NIDS, had changed into a weapon. Nothing more." Shadow explains, his eyes closed in concentration

"......................Oh Shadow............I - I didn't know-"

"It's fine Rose." Shadow cuts in, standing up. "I need to be heading off. Chaos Control."

"Wait!" He was already gone

".................I'm sorry Shadow." Amy says to the wind, and then walking away

~Reality~

Amy had snapped back to reality when she saw something emerging from the water.

As she looked closer she realized it was.............Tails!!!

"Tails!? What are you doing in the water?" Amy shouts over to him

"I found Shadow drifting off in the tide, but he's gone under and now his leg is caught on something!! I'm too light to dive down that deep!! I'll just float back up to surface before I can grab him!!" Tails shouts back

"How deep under is he!?" Amy asks

"About 20 to 30 feet!!" Tails replies, pointing directly under himself to indicate Shadow's location in the water

"I'm too light _too_!! We'll need someone about Shadow's size and weight to go down that deep!! Maybe heavier!!" Amy shouts out

"What about Sonic!?!" Tails asks

"He's passed out!!! He can't swim anyway Tails!!! That's probably why he was being so damn hard on himself for not going after Shadow!!" Amy shouts out to him in responce

"Well we need to hurry!!! Shadow's losing air!!" Tails points out, the bubbles easily visible from Shadow's mouth

Suddenly there was a big splash from beside Amy.

The both of them turned just in time to notice a red shoe with a white stripe across it going into the water.

"Sonic!!!!" both Tails and Amy shout

~Underwater~

_"I'm not losing you again Shadow!! Not when I have the chance to save you!!!"_ Sonic thinks as he dives down closer to Shadow

He notices that Shadow's losing alot of air and goes to grab his hand.

He pulls hard, but realises Shadow's leg is caught in seaweed.

_"Oh shit!!! I'm in trouble here!!! This shouldn't be too hard!! I have to break this seaweed and then he'll be unstuck again!!!"_ Sonic says in his mind, though stopping short once he finds that seaweed is stronger than he thought it would be...

_"Oh no! I'm not strong enough to pull him out!! What do I- that's it!!! His chaos emerald!!! I just have to reach it and then we'll both be outta here!!!" _Sonic thinks, grabbing the emerald and hugging Shadow close

Then, using all the strength he can muster, he manages to spurt out, "Chaos control!!!!" and they're gone in a flash of green light

They both reappear on the shore of the beach, a sputtering Sonic and an unconsious Shadow.

Amy and Tails come running up to them.

"Sonic! You got Shadow out of the water!!" Tails exclaims

"He- *cough, cough* He's not breathing!!!" Sonic chokes out, barely breathing himself

"...You're right!!! He's not breathing!!! We'll have to help him! Tails, push on his stomache with me!" Amy says, one hand on Shadow's wrist with the other on his belly

"Okay!" Tails says, both of _his_ hands on Shadow's belly

"Push!"

Shadow didn't do anything.

"Push!"

Nothing still.

"Come on Shadow! Push!"

Not a pulse in recognition.

"This isn't working....we, we weren't quick enough......................" Tails says sadly, looking at Sonic

"No............No he's Shadow the Hedgehog!!! He can't die!!!! Move!!!" Sonic shouts

"Sonic-"

"MOVE!!!!" Sonic shouts, pushing them out of the way and giving Shadow CPR

Sonic gives Shadow CPR and then...

................Cough, cough cough!!!!!

Shadow started to cough.

"Shadow!!! You're alive!!!!" Sonic happily exclaims, now hugging the dazed black hedgehog

" S-Sonic! *cough, cough, cough, cough* You- You're drenched! You can't- *cough*, You can't swim!" Shadow sputters

"But he did." Tails says, smiling at his best friend for being so happy

"He dove into the water to get you out while we couldn't." Amy adds

"I saved you!!! I finally got to save you while I had the chance!!!" Sonic says, still hugging the black one

"I don't, *cough*, I don't understand." Shadow says, pushing away from Sonic slightly. "What do you mean, 'while you had the chance'?"

".......I regret not saving you when you fell from ARK, but now I had the chance to say I'm sorry!!! I saved you!!! I did something this time instead of letting you go!" Sonic says, serious in his voice now

"............Sonic, I know you're sorry. You don't have to apologise for misreading the situation. " Shadow says, finally breathing right again

"But you went missing for so long! I thought you were dead!!!" Sonic says

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Shadow asks, smirking in the friendly way

"..............I guess you are....." Sonic replies, smiling now

".............................Wow..............I owe you an apology Shadow....." Tails says. "I'm sorry for thinking you were up to something back at my house. I've just never seen you act so friendly towards any of us before."

"It's okay. Though I think you should be thanking Sonic. He showed me I don't have to shy away from all of you anymore." Shadow says, now looking at his drenched and smiling counterpart

"Me? Nah, it was nothin'. Here to help is all!" Sonic chuckles, tapping his nose jokingly

Everyone laughed, and Shadow smiled.

_"Wow.....I'm actually smiling again. Sonic you wierdo. Ah but, I guess I'll learn to live with it. It's strange though.......I always notice something when I'm around you.......It's this......fuzzy feeling inside. It's warm and soft inside, and I always liked it. But what is it exactly? Is it your attitude? Or is it the way you feel so strongly towards those in need of aid? Or is it the way you smile when you find something to your liking? Maybe it's your jokes........No your jokes were never that funny. Maybe it's your eyes......those deep pools of jade are so........entracing........I like it............Whoa. What am I thinking? I'm..........I'm not falling for him am I? No! It can't be.......can it....? I'll have to think more about it later..."_ Shadow thinks as he gets up and walks away with all of them, smiling and having a good time...

To be continued...

XxXxXx

Dun, dun,Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!

Next one's up!!!!!!

And horray for friendship!!!!!!! Go friends!!! XD

Anywayz.....

Not much Sonadow yet (though it was some pretty rapid CPR [lol], though it was totally one-sided....for NOW!!! Mwahahaa!!!!)

Still more to come though!!! And I'm actually pretty poroud of myself of this one! I got it done in one day!!!

I started this morning at like 9:30AM and then finished the chapter itself at like 1:47PM.

If you're proud of me then give me a show of hands in your review!!! (Yay! Reviews!!!)

In the next chapter.....................well I can't think of anything right now but it will be epic!!!

This I swear!!! (El' Tigre')

Dude in glasses: BD

ROTFL!!!!

Till next chapter!

-Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!!!)

.........................._DUDES_ IN GLASSES!!!!! BD BD BD BD


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonadow: New Expiriences**

**Chapter 3**

~Sonic's place~

"So, You really _liked _it when Sonic raced you around all the time? You told us that, and I quote, that 'Racing Sonic was just a waste of time. I have many other things to do than run my hours away running alongside an overexcited blue rat who doesn't deserve to live on this insufficient planet of useless life and misery for sport.' " Tails asks as he sits down on the couch beside Shadow

"Yeah...that was strange of you to remember all of that from two _years_ ago y'know. But yes, it gave me something to do, though I was too proud to admit it." Shadow sighs, laying back into the fluffy blue cushions of the large couch

"Hmm..." Tails hums in reply, rubbing Shadow's shoulder

".............What, in the _world_, are you doing? I'm not hiding anything in my shoulder Tails." Shadow asks, scooting a bit closer to Amy and farther away from Tails' small hands

"Sorry. It's just, I've never seen you this close up before. Did you know that Sonic used to dream about what your fur felt like?" Tails asks, looking over to the cherry red speed demon on the chair acroos from them

For a slight moment, both Shadow and Sonic become locked in eachother's gaze.

A bright, beautiful flaming Crimson, meeting contact with an equally stunning emerald green.

And then Sonic broke it, much to Shadow's disappointment, but relievement. He just realized he had stopped breathing, and gladly took in some air before paasng out like a retard on the floor.

"Hehehe..." Shadow started to laugh a bit

"What's so funny? I was 14, so shut up Shadow! It was only a child's fantasy! Nothing to make fun of!" Sonic exclaims

"Well, now you have your chance Sonic." Shadow laughs, extandig his arm out to the blue one in front of him

"Stop making fun of- wait what?" Sonic asks

"I said, now you have your chance Sonic. You want to know what my fur feels like, so feel it." Shadow shrugs

Sonic went out to touch Shadow's arm, but he pulled it away just before Sonic layed a finger on it.

Sonic tried to touch it again, and Shadow faked a yawn, his arms spreading out as he pretended to stretch.

"What's wrong Sonic? I thought you wanted to feel my fur?" Shadow teases, a grin on his face as he stands up to walk away

"I _do_! So stop moving around and let me touch your arm!" Sonic says, running after his midnight counterpart

Shadow started to run just to make Sonic angry, but nearly tripped and Sonic's hand was in mid slap....

when he slapped Shadow's butt by accident, making Shadw fall over and blush a brighter red than his stripes.

"W-What the _hell_ Sonic!?" Shadow yells, standing up straight with a flushed face

"It was an accident I swear!!!" Sonic says. "I j-just meant to grab your arm like this..."

"Ah no!" Shadow says, backing up. "I was violated enough by that unnesicary slap to my _ass_, I don't need you to be putting a hand anywhere else on me you perv!"

Amy was on the floor laughing uncontrolably and crying, while Tails' face had gone red from trying not to laugh at Shadow's facial expression.

"Maybe I should take Amy home. Get her to breathe again..." Tails says, lifting Amy up over his shoulder and walking out of the door

"Can I just poke your arm?" Sonic asks, strangely wating to slap Shadow's....._butt_ again

"Sure, when you don't look like a complete PERV!!" Shadow says, making his way back to the couch, though strangely wanting Sonic to touch him again

Shadow sits down and Sonic sits beside him, grabbing his arm and rubbing it.

"Sonic let go!" Shadow says, trying to pull away

Sonic didn't listen as he felt Shadow's soft pelt, his smooth pelt.

His _sexy_ pelt.

As he felt Shadow's arm more, he started to lose focus of where he was, and started to move around.

"S-Sonic.....you're askin for an ass whooping!" Shadow threatens, trying hard not to enjoy the feeling of being touched this way

Soon Shadow started to lose sight of his surroundings as well.

Before they knew it, Shadow was pinned to the couch, hands above his head with Sonic on top of him playing with his chest fur.

It was Shadow who took in his surroundings first, but he wasn't angry for some reason, he enjoyed it.

"S-Sonic...." Shadow says, his voice sounding hoarse, barely believing it was audible enough for Sonic to hear

Sonic heard it anyway.

He snapped out of his trance and looked to find he was on top of Shadow, staring at him.

"...........I'm, sorry........." Sonic says, trying to move away from Shadow

His body didn't respond and he stayed there, playing with Shadow's chest fur.

Shadow leaned his head back and emmited a soft moan, barely audible.

Sonic wanted to hear more, but knew he had to get off of Shadow.

Still, his body didn't respond.

"G-get off..." Shadow moans, his eyes half way closed

"I'm trying, I c-can't get my body to respond..." Sonic replies truthfully, his hand moving slowly downward

"S-Sonic stop..." Shadow says

Sonic zoned out again, scaring Shadow as his hand held his wrists and his other moved downward more.

"S-stop it Sonic. You're scaring me..." Shadow trails off

Sonic didn't listen, and kept going downward.

"Sonic p-please..."

To be Continued...

xXxXx

Yup.

Sounds like rape doen't it?

Don't worry, I'll change it! XD

Later!

-Shadet 4-ever (and always!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonadow: New Expiriences**

**Chapter 4**

**Author Note: **I wanna make this just a _bit_ of a songfic. The thought just popped into my head and it won't be like the whole song, just a section, promise! X3

"...Sonic p-please...." Shadow trailed off as said hedgehog's hand reached down to his waist by now, slowing down it's pace but continuing to head south

Sonic seemed in another world, not listening to Shadow's pleads for him to stop.

"Please.........I'm not............I don't _want_ this.............stop it Sonic...." Shadow tries again, his vision starting to blur and his voice cracking

Once again, no responce, just a dazed blue hedgehog slowly advancing on Shadow's manhood, Shadow himself now shivering under the touch of the blue one's gloved fingers.

Shadow leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not ready for what's about to come to his innocence. Another soft moan subconsiously emmiting from his mouth.

Sonic finally gained control over his emotions as he spotted a soft, silver stream run down Shadow's cheeks.

He's caused him grief, Sonic realized. And now Shadow's probably terrified of him now.

"Shadow............." Sonic trails off as he wipes Shadow's tears away, letting go of his wrists and stepping off of him. "I was.............I didn't............"

Shadow slowly sat up, his face red from the blood rushing to it, and stood up to head outside, stumbling a bit of his 'sleeping' legs. (Like when you lay in an awkward position too long, and then the circulation starts to come back to you, get it?)

"Shadow I-" Sonic starts, suprise consuming his face once he hears his midnight duplicate's next words

"You know, if I wasn't feeling so clouded I would've owned your ass for trying to go down that low. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. I just need to breathe for a while. You'll find me in a tree somewhere." Shadow says heading for he door, not a single hint of anger or frustration in his voice at all, acting like nothing happened

Sonic just stares on in bewilderment for a few moments, sighing heavily at Shadow for once _again_ hiding his true emotions.

_"He still doesn't trust anyone enough to really let go of his sadness yet. I'm not really helping either. What all have I done in the first place? There was the accident in the tree two days ago. Then there was the argument back in my room, where I really learned the reason for Shadow's cruel bahaviour. And then Tails had ripped on him, and he almost drowned at the beach. But I saved his life! That's one good thing!!! .............And then I violated his ass and almost his innocence, causing him only MORE grief..... Wow, I SUCK at helping when it comes to Shadow! But I stopped! But now he's just shying away from me even more. Is he afraid of me? Sure I almost..........yup. He's afraid of me. I'm afraid too. I almost freakin' RAPED Shadow! And I ENJOYED it!!! What is WRONG with the two of us?????"_ Sonic thinks to himself, summarising all that's happened ever since the tree accident, and trying to find out just what these strange needs are

_"Do I-...........Do I love Shadow the Hedgehog? No, this can't be LOVE, it-.............. but I wanted him on that couch.......I wanted to-to...............Oh Lord, I'm going to puke!!!!" _Sonic shouts in his mind, understanding finally, and then running to the bathroom at top speed

After steadying himself, Sonic heads outside to find his racing rival sitting in one of his favorite apple trees, eating said fruit and humming something softly.

Sonic, not wanting to make himself known yet, creeps a little closer to find that Shadow wasn't humming, but in fact singing.

"I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place. Now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right... I'm under your spell. How else could it be? Anyone would notice me. It's magic I can tell, how you've set me free. Brought me out so ea-si-ly...I saw a world en-chan-ted, spirits and charms in the air...." Shadow started to sing quietly, not noticing the blue one right below him

_"Man, Shadow sings wonderfully.....I wonder what he'd do if I sang along......" _Sonic thinks, climbing up the tree and continuing his rival's piece

"I always took for gran-ted, I was the only one there.." Shadow continued as Sonic found his way to the top

"But your pow-ers show, brighter than any I know. I'm under your spell. Nothing I can do. You just took my soul with you. You work your charm so well, finally I knew. Everything I dreamed was true you make, me believe......" Sonic joined in, holding Shadow's arm gently to keep him from falling down again

Shadow gasped, looking back and then relaxed at the sight of Sonic, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes.

Then Shadow continued on a little bit more. "The moon, to the tide, I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell, lost in exctasy, spread beneath my willow tree, I break with every swell, everything I dream, now is comming back to me you make, me feel free...."

Then he stopped, no longer feeling the will to continue the song.

"...............Shadow. I'm truly sorry. I can't even _tell_ you how sorry I am it's that bad. But you have to understand, I've never acted this way towards anyone before. I know I'm not really helping much by violating you and leaving scratch marks on your face, but I just......I do things, y'know? It's scary, and I think I know how I feel towards you Shadow......I......." Sonic couldn't find the words to finish his thought, but he didn't need to

"I love you Sonic." Shadow suddenly blurts out, facing his blue companion and blushing like mad

The two of them just stare on silently, slowly moving forward.

Sonic slowly trails his hand up Shadow's arm, his touch as gentle as a breeze from the afternoon wind, stopping at his neck and slightly squeezing for a tease.

Shadow gasps lightly, though not feeling any pain or fear.

"I....................I want you Shadow..........." Sonic whispers, squeezing ever so lightly, just a bit more pressure, on Shadow's neck and pulling the midnight hedgehog closer

"............_Take_ me................." Shadow whispers even softer, closing his eyes as he meets lips with his blue counterpart

And then the branch started to crack.......

_To be continued..._

xXxXx

I am EVIL!!!!!

MUAHAHAHAHAAAA-inhale-AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I told you I wouldn't make it rape! But I didn't say no more _cliffhangers_.....*snicker*

I gotta keep your attention _some way_ don't I? X3

Till next time-

-(the very evil) Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonadow: New Expiriences**

**Chapter 5**

.......Crack...........Crackle........................_Snap!!!_

Sonic was the first to respond to the snapping brach, reluctantly breaking the kiss and grabbing the next available branch, and then swinging him and his dark lover to safety.

"Whoa that was close. You okay Shadow?" Sonic asks, sighing with relief to no one being hurt

"Yeah. Hey look at that. You saved me again." Shadow teases, a big smirk on his face as the blue one becomes less of a blue, but more of a red cherry

"Shut up Faker. I tried to help you in those other situations! I just, was in a phase!" Sonic defends rather poorly, making the black one laugh

"Hahaha, right. Smacking my ass was totally a random phase!" Shadow laughs, a pleasant joy in his tone as he looks at the blue speed demon across from him

"Yes it was, Mr. Brick Wall." Sonic replies, shutting Shadow up and earning a bit of a glare from him

"Brick Wall? I'm only letting that go because it's true......and that's about the only burn you have over me." Shadow reponds

It was Sonic's turn to glare now. "Are you saying I'm not good at arguments, face sucker?"

The both of them turned silent, and then Shadow became both pissed out of imagionation, and confused like crazy.

"You know you kised me first. So technically the jokes on you. But I kissed back, so it's on both of us. Did you just pull that out because you were angry at my comment, or did you just wanna piss me off?" Shadow asks, a dangerous look in his eyes

"NO NO NO!!! It was an accident!!! It just blurted out from retrospect I swear!!! I really didn't-"

Shadow rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over Sonic's rambling mouth. "Shut up and kiss me Faker."

Sonic only smiled and did as asked, making sure the brach wouldn't collaps on them again.

~In the bushes~

"I knew it! Sonic _was_ in love with Shadow!" whispers a fuzzy yellow kitsune, spying on his best friend and his new lover. "Oh man. What's Amy going to say about this!?! She'd _flip_ if she found out Sonic was gay! Who knows what she'd try to do to Shadow is she became jealous! I'd better keep this to myself....I'll just step back a little and pretend like I've just come home."

Tails stepped backward a bit, not making a sound. Then he set his little plan into motion.

"Sonic? Shadow? I'm back from Amy's house! Where are you guys?"

Sonic and Shadow quickly broke away from eachother, and both shoved an apple in their mouths, as if nothing happened.

Tails steps into view and looks up to find the two just waving at him, both eating an apple.

"Hey lil' bro! I didn't know you'd be back so soon." Sonic says, jumping down frm the tree, much to Shadow's disappointment

"Well, I didn't want to really linger around Amy's house. I just made sure she was okay and said by good byes, then came home." Tails lies slightly

"That's my bro. Always the little helper!" Sonic replies, rubbing the kitsune's head and then finishing of his apple. "Hey Shadow! Are you gonna come down anytime soon or what?"

"Just a sec." Shadow replies, also finishing off his apple and warping to the ground

"Show off." Sonic says, stepping into the house

~In the house~

"So, what'd you guy do while I was gone?" the young fox asks, siitting down on the couch

"Sang." Sonic blurts out, qiuckly covering his mouth

"You what? I didn't know Shadow could sing! That's so nice! What did you guys sing?" Tails asks excitedly, looking at Shadow

"Oh I- I'm not that much of a singer. Just do it every now and again, y'know? It passes the time for me when I'm bored." Shadow replies, waving his hand as to dismiss something

"Could you sing something for me? Just a little bit?" Tails asks

"Well.........I-"

"Aww come on Shads! We aren't asking you to do something corny like the ABCs!" Sonic cuts in, a cheesy grin on his face

Shadow smirked at that, and then sighed in defeat.

"............Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far? Next to you is where I should be. Somethin' I, want so bad,know what's inside your head,maybe I can see what you see. I gotta keep on be-liv-in' , that everything takes time,I'll make up any reason, to make you mine. If you're stayin or leavin', I'll follow your lead, but I keep pretending, you'll open your eyes, and I'll be what you need, yeah, Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the kind I'll be, turn myself up-side-down, Any kind of guy you want girl, you know I'll agree, turn your whole world around..." Shadow sings softly

".....Wow.....Have you ever considered auditioning for American Idol? You'd beat Danny Gokey in a flash!!!" Tails exclaims in amazement, making Shadow's cheeks turn a light pink

"Hehe...Thank you Tails. I just like to do it for fun though. I don't really like my face on camera." Shadow answers, his ear twitching suddenly and he stands straight up from his seat

"Hm? What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asks, he himself a little amazed, but it fading off from the alertness of Shadow's attitude

"........Sounds like something metal and big is heading this way....... it sounds like..........now there are wingbeats in the air. OH!" Shadow suddenly exclaims, a smile etching it's way to his face as he heads for the door

"Wha-? Where are you going Shadow?" Tails and Sonic call after him

~Front yard~

"Hahaha! Sonic! Tails! Come out here!" Shadow shouts from the yard

Sonic and Tails arrive and emmideately calm, down to find the source of the noises Shadow had detetcted earlier to be Rouge and E-123 Omega.

"Shadow honey! I haven't seen you for two months now! How've you been?" Rouge exclaims, hugging her friend and smiling

"It's good to see you Rouge! I've been busy recently actually. And Eggman's been quieter without you or me to back him up when we're paid to do so." Shadow chuckles, turning to Omega next. "Hey Omega. What have you been doing?"

"I have been with Rouge, helping her with her mision for GUN." Omega asnwers with his same old monotone voice and occasional beeping noises

Shadow nods in uderstanding, and then turns around to Sonic and Tails.

"Guys, you know Rouge and Omega. " Shadow says, a smile on his face

"Yeah! Oh man it's been a while since I've seen _this_!" Sonic states, smiling at Team Dark and all of it's members together again and having a good time. "How does it feel to have the team back together again guys?"

"It brings back quite a wave of familiarity and comfort. Hey, where's your little stalker pinky? It's been a whole 45 seconds and my ear drums still work!" Rouge jokes

"She's actually at her house. We had this little predicament and she laughed so hard, she fainted so I took her home." Tails answers

"_Tails!_ How have you been? You've gotten a lot taller, and your voice has matured!" Rouge squeals with glee, flying over and hugging the cherry-colored kitsune

"I'm good. I'm happy actually." He replies

"Oh really? And what's got you so happy?" Rouge asks, curiosity sparkling in her eyes as she listens interestingly to the fox's answer

"Well...." Tails starts, thinking of Shadow and Sonic kissing in the apple tree. "I can't really tell or it'll make someone mad...."

"We won't tell buddy. What's the little secret you've got?" Sonic asks, kneeling down next to his little friend. "Is it a crush? It's little Creamy isn't it?"

Tails shakes his head.

"Well, we've gotta go. It was awesome seeing you again Shads." Rouge says, hugging him one last time and then flying away with Omega

Shadow waves, and sits down on the grass near a fence.

"Come on Tails. Just tell me. Please?" Sonic asks

"..................................I saw you and Shadow kissing in the apple tree............." Tails finally says

".........Oh. I'm sorry of you're confused or disgusted Tails. It's just that-"

"I'm not. I'm happy you and Shadow are together. I'm just worried of what Amy and everyone else will think if we ever tell them." Tails cuts in

"Well, if they have a problem with it, then flip them off." Shadow chuckles

Sonic and Tails laugh a bit too.

"Don't worry Tails, everything will be okay. But as for Amy.......I guess we'll just have to hide this from her as long as we can. Who knows what she'll try to do to me or Shadow." Sonic says

"Let's hope nothing!" Shadow says, standing up and joining the blue and yellow pair

Little did they know, was that a certain hedgehog was in the bushes the entire time, tears rolling down her face and a loaded rifle in her hands.

"No. No one will ever take my Sonikku away from me. He's confused is all. Shadow's controlling him somehow. Don't worry my love, you'll be mine again."

..............click.................._bang_...................

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xXxXxXx

I'll give you a hug if you can figure out what just happened and who that was. XD

I am so evil!!!!

But don't worry about Shadow, I'll fix him in the next chapter. (..........or will I???)

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonadow: New Experiences**

**Chapter 6**

~~~~~~_~~~~~~~

"Jason no!" shouts Clarissa, running up to her tusseled adonnis and grasping his arm ferociously. "I won't let you take it! You'll die! I know it!!!"

"Oh Clarissa, I have to do this. I have no choice my darling." Jason replies, giving her one last kiss, and then drinking the poison

And then..... he was gone.....

"Jason??? Jason!!?!?!? JASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Clarissa screams, holding her love's dead body protectively in her arms, and soon collapsing dead herself from inhaling the poison Jason had just taken.

They both remained there, never to be found, and withered away over the years.

They were both gone, the file forever lost to the world, no one ever able to find,

the path,

to..............................................................................................................................................

Chucky Cheese's....

xXxXxXx

I'm sorry!!! I just HAD to do this!!!! ROTFL!!!!! XDDDDD

I probably confused the HELL out of you!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!

ooohooo.....that was fun.

Okay okay, before the riot comes after me, here's the next chapter...

* * *

.................click....................._bang_.................................

"SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shadow had suddenly been shot in the arm, and now he was on his knees from shock, his eyes wide open as he stares into space.

Sonic rushed over to help his midnight lover, while Tails' eyes had been just quick enough to catch the direction of where the bullet had come from, and went over to examine it.

"Oh my goodness!!!! Shadow what happened???? Are you okay????" Sonic starts throwing questions at him, holding his arm gently

"I'm fine. I just need to pop my arm back into place." Shadow replies after the shock wearing off, holding his arm and standing up. "Who in the hell did that in the first place??"

"Whoever did, he's getting one hell of a beating!" Sonic seethes, putting an arm around Shadow's waist to help him stand. "Shadow if we don't bandage that you're going to faint!"

"I know. I'm already feeling light-headed." Shadow replies, his legs feeling like Jell-O

"SONIC!!!!" Tails had suddenly come screaming out of the bushes, fear in his voice and facial expression. "IT'S AMY!!!!! SHE'S PISSED AND SHE'S GOT A LOADED RIFLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And it was true.

Amy had come out the bushes, rifle in one hand, a knife in the other, and she was indeed pissed.

"You...........YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO ONE STEALS MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screams, aiming at Shadow once again

Shadow pushes Sonic out of the way dizzily and takes battle stance, somewhat knowing what all is going on and ready to fight.

But just before Amy fired, Sonic ran up to her and grabbed the rifle out of her hands.

"AMY _STOP_ IT!!!!!!!!!! I thought you said you were getting _over_ me!!!" Sonic shouts, throwing the gun across the yard

"Well I was _lying_ honey. Even you should know me better by now. We _are_ dating after all." Amy replies, as if they were at the beach having ice cream on a regular sunny day

Sonic was about to respond, but then he caught the look in her eyes.

He saw nothing but insanity in them.

"Amy.....we............we were _never_ dating." Sonic says slowly, careful not to set the pink female off on a killing spree

Amy frowned.

**Deeply**.

xXxXxXx

"OBAMA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Captain Underpants

"OBAMA YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screams Amelia Airheart

"OBAMA.....................I can't think of anything......." Sora says, throwing the Keyblade over his shoulder and walking away...

IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!!!!!!!!!

WON PLUS WON EEKWOLLS TWEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

GOT YOU AGAIN!!!!

Back to the story...

xXxXxXxXx

"It's Shadow isn't it? He's brain washed you!!!!" Amy screams, running to pick up the gun again

"Amy NO!!!!" Sonic shouts, running after her and engadging in a tug-of-war over the gun. "Amy give me the gun!!!! Give it to me now Amy!!!!"

"NO!!!!! SHADOW NEEDS TO PAY FOR TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" Amy bellows

Sonic manages to break the gun and Amy backs up and quiets down for a few seconds, staring past Sonic and smiling.

"What are you-" Sonic answered his own question as he turned to find Shadow lying on his back, struggling to keep his eyes open

"Shadow!!!" he shouts, running up and taking the ebony figure in his arms. "Shadow stay with me!!! You'll be okay! Just keep your eyes open for me!!! Tails!!! Run into the house and get 911 on the phone!!!"

"I'm on it Sonic!!!!" Tails says, though stopping once Amy grabs him and holds a knife to his neck. "Sonic help!!!"

"No one's getting anyone on the phone!!! Not until I get my Sonikku!!!! Take the spell off of him Shadow!!!!!" Amy commands

"He doesn't _have_ a spell on me Amy!!! Please, just put Tails down!!!!!" Sonic shouts, his vision starting to blur up as he sees Shadow's eyes crossing and un-crossing

"He's making you CRY!!!!! Shadow, take your spell of Sonic or I'll kill you!!!!! TAKE THE SPELL AWAY!!!!!!" Amy screams, no longer hearing what any one else is saying

"_AMY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Sonic screams, louder than he's ever screamed before, as he sets Shadow down gently and slaps his crazy female friend

Amy lets go of Tails and falls to the ground unconsious.

"I'll- I'll go get the police and an ambulance." Tails huffs, stepping inside for a phone

"...........You okay Shadow?" Sonic asks, holding Shadow again

Shadow weakly nods a 'Yes' back to him and lowers his eyelids halfway.

"No no Shadow. You have to stay awake until help comes for you, okay?" Sonic soothes

"Mmf. ..........Tired...........want to sleep............" Shadow mumbles

"I know you're tired Shadow. I _promise_ you can sleep when the big white car show up. Alright?" Sonic explains, calling the ambulance 'big white car' so Shadow uderstands what's happening

"...............Sleep...................." Shadow mutters again, his eyes starting to cross again

"No sleep until the big white car show up." Sonic says again, trying to think of ways to keep Shadow awake. "Wanna hear a joke Shadow? You wanna hear some jokes?"

"..............Don't.....................baby me........................." Shadow says, trying his hardest to shoot a glare at Sonic and then failing miserably

Sonic had to chuckle a bit at that.

"I have to don't I?" he asks, stroking Shadow's quills lightly

Shadow smirks and places a small kiss on Sonic's hand, then falls asleep.

"Sha-" Sonic cut himself off once he heard the blaring sound of the abulance's siren. "You sleepy, smirking, smart-ass!"

"Sonic! The abulance and the police are here!" Tails says through the doorway

"Okay." Sonic replies, taking one last look at the smiling unconsious hedgehog in his arms before setting him on the portable bed the doctors have brought along

_"Don't worry Shadow. Things have yet to turn out better for you."....._

_To be continued..._

xXxXxXx

This chapter was kinda useless I know.

I'm fighting off a bit of writer's block here! So be happy I'm even posting this at all!

lol!

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonadow: New Experiences**

**Chapter 7**

"Doctor, we can't do this! We'll have to think about....the Wellfarel!!!" says the nurse

The TV was switched off then, and Shadow turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway, remote in his hand and a small smile on his face.

"Thank. _God_. You. Did that. I was about to go insane watching these stupid sop-operas! Who _cares_ if Ricky fell short on money for an amusement park ride? If there's a _murder_, you don't go "I'm on my way, I'll just leave my dead wife on the _ground_ and head over to the booth to help out my customers!!!" Shadow says

"............"

"What? I couldn't sleep with all this damn blabbing so I might as well watch!" Shadow defends

"........Oh hey Sonic how are you? Oh I'm good Shadow, how's your arm?" Sonic jokes, sitting in a chair next to Shadow and taking his hand

"Tch. Oh hey Sonic how are you?" Shadow jokes along

They both start to laugh.

"Hehe, I'm glad your attitude didn't change. You looked beat! Really though, how's your arm?" Sonic asks, serious in his voice now

"Actually, when I woke up this morning, I was so numb on my right side I forgot I had an arm there in the _first_ place!" Shadow replies, a smile on his face. "I'm glad you came. Antonio was just about to propose to Michelle and I did _not_, want to be alone for the tears! I'd look like a _wimp_!"

"Shadow, what you just said? It will _never_ make you sound as cool as you did ever again...." Sonic points out, shaking his head

"Shut up Sonikku." Shadow says, using the nickname Amy had given the blue speedster

"When you say it, it sounds so much better. It helps because of your velvety smooth voice."Sonic says, a shiver running up his spine a bit

"Hehe, velvety smooth. It's weird, your jokes are becoming so much funnier now!" Shadow points out. "Guess what? I get to come home tomarrow."

"Oh Shadow that's great!!! I'm gonna suprise you with the best thing you can imagine!" Sonic exclaims, hugging the midnight hedgie

"Coffee!" Shadow guesses

Sonic stops hugging him and gives Shadow a look.

".........I like my coffee." Shadow shrugs, yawning a little bit after

"Hm? Oh, your medicine is kicking up again. I'll leave you to sleep it off then Shads." Sonic says, kissing Shadow's cheek. "Goodbye."

Shadow grabs Sonic and kisses him square on the lips.

Sonic is surprised, but doesn't resist. Instead, he licks Shadow's lips, asking for entrance.

Shadow eagerly grants him access and it becomes a short battle for dominance, all the while getting a taste of eachother in the proccess.

"......_That_, is a goodbye kiss." Shadow points out after the lip-locked battle, smiling and licking his chops

"Yes it _is_. I'll see you later Shadowkun." Sonic waves, running out the door

Shadow waves after him, and then lays down to sleep, a smile on his face.

~Outside the Hospital~

"How is he?" Tails asks as he and Sonic head home

"He's doing awesomely bud. Can you do me a favor tomarrow night though?" Sonic asks his flying friend

"Sure Sonic! Anything!" the kitsune replies, landing on the front doorstep of Sonic's house and turning to face him

"Can you sleep over at Cream's house tomarrow night? I wanna put together a suprise for Shadow." Sonic asks, a pleading look in his eyes

"............OH! You wanna......Yeah, I can sleep over at Cream's if I'm allowed." Tails realizes

"Aw thanks pal! You're the greatest! Come on, let's go put together a gift basket for Shads!" Sonic says, stepping inside his and his little buddy's house

"Yay!" Tails shouts, flying in after his big bro

~The next night~

"Hey Shadow! You ready to head home?" Sonic asks, stepping into the room

"Almost. I just need to remove this insufficient hospital bracelet! The toughest thing in the world, yeah _right_ Gerald!! I can't even take off a peice of twisted plastic!" Shadow scoffs, biting the identification bracelet the doctors put on him

"Oh come here!" Sonic chuckles, walking over and taking hold of Shadow's wrist

"Ultamite Lifeform my ass..." Shadow rambles on

"Shadow. _Omega_ wouldn't even be able to break this, so it's okay." Sonic says, giving up on the little bracelet

"Let's just go." Shadow sighs, heading for the door

~The walk home~

"So where's that insane pink bitch who tried to kill me?" Shadow asks while walking home with Sonic, his jacket ruffling against the breeze of the wind

"They threw her in jail." Sonic replies casualy

"How long?" Shadow asks, nearly vanishing from eyesight from the street light they were walking by burning out

"Close to 4 years. She won't be missed though." Sonic says, stepping up to the porch and fishing for his key in the plant beside the door

The duo steps inside the dark house, and Shadow becomes curious.

"Hey, where's Tails?" he asks

"Oh, Tails went to sleep over at Cream's house." Sonic says, taking Shadow's hand and pulling him through the dark house

"Where are we goin'? Shadow asks again

"Just relax. I've got a suprise for you." Sonic says, pulling him along the stairs

Sonic lead Shadow along the house, through a couple hallways and then took him into his bedroom.

He stopped walking once they reached the bed, and Sonic pushed his dark lover onto the mattress, making him lay down.

"Okay I give up. What's the suprise? A nap?" Shadow asks

"Take your clothes off." Sonic says, climbing over top of Shadow

"What?" Shadow asks, a funny feeling in his chest

"I said, take your clothes off." Sonic repeats, placing a kiss on Shadow's muzzle

"...........I......I'm not sure if I can-" Shadow starts, before being cut off by Sonic ripping his jacket open

Shadow gasps, and Sonic snatches the opportunity to force his tounge into his midnight duplicate's mouth.

"Like I said before, just relax, and let your Sonikku take care of the mess." Sonic says, placing small kisses around Shadow's muzzle and then moving to his neck

Shadow let a small moan escape his mouth, and he moaned louder as Sonic started to bite his neck.

"S-Sonic....I think we're going too fast..." Shadow pants, startng to become aroused

"No we aren't. Trust me. Now, take off your clothes before I rip them off." Sonic threatens sexualy into Shadow's ear

Shadow, not seeing any way around it, only sighs and starts to take off his shirt. Then moves to take off his pants.

Sonic too has taken off his clothes and was now running his hands through Shadow's entire torso, getting a feeling of his fur, while making the darker one of the two moan and squirm underneath the touch.

Soon, Shadow's uncomfortable feelings had melted into ones of pleasure and wanting.

Shadow moved his leg behind Sonic's and with one swift movement, flipped the cobalt hedgehog onto his back and moved on top of him.

"My turn." Shadow says, before taking Sonic's lips once again, his fingers roaming around his counterpart's azure body

The midnight hedgehog soon traveled far down enough to find something to his liking, and squeezed it lightly.

Sonic let out a moan, and Shadow forced his tounge in to his mouth, Shadow being the one gaining the upper had this time.

This continued back and fourth for a little while longer, until Sonic cheated and used some rope to tie Shadow's wrists to the headboard, permanently making him the one on the bottom and Sonic on top.

"Hm...cheater." Shadow smirks, too aroused to undo the weak knot on the rope

"I'm not the good guy in everything Shadowkun." Sonic purrs into his ear, licking his neck and taking his mouth downwards

"Oh I know you're not..." Shadow exhales, his eyes closing in pleasure

Sonic soon found what he was looking for, and took his dark lover's member into his mouth, swirling it around with his tounge.

Shadow arched his back a little and gasped, a loud moan escaping his mouth right after.

Sonic continued to toy with him a little longer, every once in a while nibbling on the tip, making the dark one moan and shiver.

"S-Sonic....Please....." Shadow pants, feeling something build up inside him

"Aww come on Shadowkun, let me have some fun." Sonic purrs, sucking Shadow's member a little more

Shadow groaned, not being able to hold it any longer, and then let the weight leave him.

He heard Sonic shriek a bit, and smirked, knowing Sonic learned his lesson.

Sonic crawled back up to Shadow to meet eye contact, a bunch of white all over his muzzle.

".........You got some me on your face." Shadow points out, a big grin on his face as he licks it off the azure one's cheeks

"I had no idea..." Sonic bluntly states, a smle fighting it's way to his face

"Hmhmhm...Learned your lesson hedgehog?" Shadow asks, licking his lips a bit

"............No." Sonic replies before plunging his mouth into Shadow's, his hands moving to untie the rope around his wrists

"Mff.....I can't get your hands free." Sonic says through mid-kiss, dropping his hands to explore the dark one's body some more

"Mff....Then you suck eggs.." Shadow mumbles, trying _himself_ now to undo the weak knot

Sonic broke the kiss and smirked at Shadow. "What was that, _captive_? It seems I'm the one who's free right now, not you."

"Oh please. I could break your ass with my foot if I wanted to." Shadow retorts, rolling his eyes and still fumbling with the rope. "Seriously though, this hurts my wrists. Get it off."

"I told you I _can't_. We're too screwed up to concentrate on the weak knot." Sonic points out, showing off his weak coordination

Shadow groaned out of frustration, focusing all of his energy on the little loop on his left wrist, mumbling here and there whenever his hand slipped.

"Oh here, I'll grab this end, and then you pull." Sonic says, taking hold of the loop and pulling at it, while Shadow pulled in the other direction

Shadow was only stuck tighter now, and the pain grew ten times worse.

"............Well that's just _fantastic_. What a great surprise Sonic. You couldn't have just gotten me some coffee?" Shadow asks, the pain making him more frustrated when he shifted

".............I can just walk away Shads. Right now, and I can leave you here." Sonic states bluntly, starting to become a little pissed

"Go ahead! In an hour I'll have gained enough concentration to undo the knot anyway." Shadow says

Sonic sighs and lays down next to his trapped lover. "...............I'm sorry."

"For what? I can break this. Your knotting skills suck, you know that." Shadow points out, laying his head against the blue speedster

"Well, this isn't exactly what I had planned on for a suprise. I had lube ready and everything!!!" Sonic complains, throwing his hands into the air

"Well did you expect everything to just play right through all perfectly? Sonic, no relationship is ever perfect. We just have to do it some other time. I do appreciate what you've tried to do for me though." Shadow replies, nuzzling into Sonic's neck and starting to forget the pain in his wrists

".........As long as your happy, then I guess it's alright." Sonic sighs, kissing his midnight captive on the cheek

Sonic and Shadow layed there in silence for a minute or two, and then the azure little speedster had gotten an idea.

"Hey Shads?"

"Yeah?"

".........You ticklish at all?"

"Not really, but yes."

"...........Thank you."

"Sure.....................Wait.............Son- Hahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!!!!!"

Sonic had started to tickle Shadow's sides, and now they were both laughing and having some fun.

"S-Sonic hahahahaha stop ahahahahahahaaaa!!!!! Hahahahaaahaha!!!!!" Shadow shouts

"Stop squirming Shads! Hahaha!" Sonic says, tickling Shadow's chest fur and hips now

"Hahahahahaaaa!!!!! I- I'm gonna pee myself!!! S-Stop it!!!!!!" Shadow yells, tears rolling down his eyes now

Sonic rolled his eyes at the crying and laughing figure below him, finally stopping the ticklish torture.

"Hahaha.....hoo......" Shadow sputters, calming down. "Can you wipe off my tears?"

"Why can't you do it?"

Shadow moved his wrists around, proving his point to the blue one sitting beside him.

"......Why are you-........nevermind." Sonic says, wiping his beloved's face and then aiming to remove the rope again

"You aren't gonna get my wrists undone Sonic." Shadow says, though shutting up once he feels his hands fall to his sides, rope free. "Not. One. _Word_."

"I didn't say anything!" Sonic defends, though his smile was all Shadow needed to get his answer

"Uh huh....I'm going to the bathroom." Shadow says, standing up and holding onto the wall to keep himself steady

"You want some company?" Sonic purrs

Shadow looks back over his shoulder and smirks. "Come and see if you can handle it."

To be continued...

xXxXxXx

No flames plz!!!!

This was my first time writing 'lemon', as it's called, and I did horribly.

So, I covered it up.

I didn't do a good job, did I?

...........Didn't think so.

I will do better next time though, promise!

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever(and alwayz!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sonadow: New Experiences**

**Chapter 8**

~Morning~

"Hey guys! I'm back from Cream's!" Tails says, flying over and hugging his best friend, also whispering in his ear. "How'd your 'special' night go?"

"Horribly. I didn't get very far. But Shadow says it's okay because we've never really done it before." Sonic answers, grabbing a peice of toast out of the toaster

"Aww, did you get to do _something_at least?" the curious kitsune asks

"Listen buddy. You may be a genious, but you're still way too young to be thinking about stuff like this. So, to sum it up appropriately enough for an 11 year old, we kissed alot, and tickled alot." Sonic says

"......................Sonic, my IQ is 350. _Surely_ you can give me more than this." Tails points out, bluntness in his voice

"...........Okay fine! I was just about to lube Shadow up, but then I had his member in my mouth and then he-"

"**WHOA!!!! **Sonic, I think he meant the _little_stuff!!!!!" Shadow shouts, slapping a hand over the blue one's mouth and blushing wildly

"No, no I'm perfectly fine with male-male relationships and the happening of sex. Sonic can continue." Tails says very matter-of-factly

"As I was _saying_! I almost lubed Shadow up and then I had his member in my mouth but he came in my mouth. So, instead I tried to undo the rope I had tied him with but it got stuck. So I tickled him for a bit and then he almost had an accident, so I finally undo the rope I had around his wrists and we took a shower together and went to bed." Sonic summarizes, Shadow being as red as Knuckles the Echidna

"Surely Sonic if you're gonna tell an 11 year old we pratically had SEX, why send him over to Cream's in the first place if you're only gonna tell him every single detail of what we did!!!????!!!!!!?????" Shadow exclaims, sitting down with his head in his hands

Tails was silent though, nodding in understanding and suprisingly, not laughing at all. ".......You actually have nothing to be ashamed of Shadow. I have heard, and _seen_ a lot worse than this on television."

"............Well, either way, you're an 11 year old kitsune. And we're both 19 year old hedgehogs. You should still be believing in magical fairies and flying unicorns at your age for all you know!" Shadow says

"Well, I don't, so live with it or walk away." Tails replies

"Um, exhuse me, foxboy? Really, you _don't_want to be messing with me right now." Shadow says, standing from his chair in a threatony tone

"Right _now_? What, do you have a schedule for when you get angry at people? Cause right now, I think it's 'angry hour' for Shads over here." Tails snaps

"Tails, stop it!" Sonic says

"No. This guy is bugging me and I want it to stop! Just because I'm smarter than everyone else it doesn''t mean I have to be picked on!" Tails shouts, taking flight

"I wasn't picking on you, I was stating an opinion! Look at the difference!" Shadow defends, taking battle stance

"Don't tell ME what to look at! If anything I'm the one telling YOU what's right and wrong!" Tails screams, lunging at Shadow and flying him outside to the backyard

"TAILS!!! STOP THIS!!!!" Sonic yells after them

~Backyard/ Training area~

Tails flies Shadow into the backyard and drops him on the ground, grabbing a battle stick and taking a fighting stance.

"Tails, put the stick down. I'm not going to fight you." Shadow says, standing up and brushing grass off his legs

"Yes you are! Now pick up a weapon or I'll launch at you!" Tails shouts, getting ready to pounce at him

"............No." Shadow states, sitting down and staring at the kitsune

"PICK UP A WEAPON!!!" Tails screams angrily, tears filling his eyes

"I won't fight you Tails. I was giving my opinion, and you misread it." Shadow replies, closing his eyes

"I KNOW WHAT I HEARD!!!! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails cries, launching at Shadow and getting ready to swing at him

_"That angry change of voice dialect.....it sounds like.............AMY!!!"_Shadow suddenly realizes, opening his eyes and boucing backwards away from Tails's stick

"STAY STILL AND LET ME POUND YOU!!!!!" Tails screams, launching at him again

"Tails!!! Stop this!!! What are you doing!?!?!?!?!" Sonic shouts, pulling Shadow out of the battle stick's way and jumping onto the roof of the house

"Sonic! That isn't Tails! I think it's Amy! She's somehow morphed herself to look like Tails and she's back!!!" Shadow explains. "Listen to his speech pattern. Doesn't it soud like the same way Amy spoke to me last time?"

"......It does!!!" Sonic exclaims, realization hitting him. "But then, where's Tails?"

"He must still be with Cream!" Shadow says, pushing Sonic to the ground as a large spear flies over their heads, missing them only by inches

Tails then jumps onto the roof, a sword in one hand and a circular sphere in the other.

"SHADOW!!!" he screams, launching at said hedgehog with the sword

"Sonic move!" Shadow shouts, pushing the azure colored one out of harm's way and ducking down to avoid the sharp blade. "AMY!!!"

Tails had stopped swinging at the mention of the pink one, a smile creeping it's way to his face as he shapes into none other than Amy Rose herself. "Hmm...A smart one you are Shadow the Hedgehog, but it's too bad it's going to become nothing but a memory. Just like YOU!!!!"

Amy was suddenly grabbed and kissed during mid-swing, making the crazy female drop her weapons.

Sonic was the one to grab her, and Shadow was now seriously _pissed_.

".....Sonickku?" Amy slowly asks, staring at the blue one holding her

"......It's...............It's me Ames. You were right, about everything. Will you go out with me my little cupcake?" Sonic asks

"Oh Sonikku........y-yes!!! Of course I will!!!" Amy shrieks, jumping up and down and then hopping off the roof. "Pick me up at 7 Sonickku!!!!!"

"...........Where are you gonna take little Ames, _Sonickku_?" Shadow angrily seethes, crossing his arms and wanting an explanation

"H-Hang on Shads, I've gotta go check on Tails. He could be really hurt!" Sonic says, jumping off the roof and dashing off at lightspeed

"Exhuse me? What the.......Ooooo!!!" Shadow exclaims, jumping down to the ground and heading for the door

~Cream's house~

"Tails! You here buddy???" Sonic shouts, stepping into the house and running through the house

"Oh Sonic! What a lovely suprise! Cream and Tails are actually at the Chao Gardens, playing with Cheese and his friends." Vanilla, Cream's mother explains. "Was there something you needed deary?"

"So Tails is okay? Everyone's alright then?" Sonic asks the happy bunny

"Oh yes! Perfectly fine!" Vanilla answers, holding out a plate of chili dogs to the speedy hedgehog

Sonic shook his head and headed for the door. "No thank you Vanilla. I'll see you later, sorry for bothering you."

"Oh no, you and Tails are always welcome here! Have a safe trip home then sonny!" Vanilla waves

"Thanks!" Sonic says, before heading back home

~Home ( just said that! XD )~

"Hey Shads! You here?" Sonic calls throughout the house. "Strange, where is he?"

"Right here." Shadow answers, stepping out from the dining room with a bag slung over his shoulder

"What's wrong Shads?" Sonic asks

"Don't call me that cheater." Shadow spits, heading for the door

"Exhuse me?" Sonic says, a little ticked

"Exactly what I said when you decided to kiss that girly phyco and then diss my question and run off." Shadow retorts, slamming the door behind himself and leaving the shocked cobalt hedgie to collect what all just happened

"What is he rambling on abou- ooooooohhhhhhhh.......Oh _Shads_. I just totally did all of that right in your _face_!" Sonic exclaims, holding his forehead in shame and then heading for the door for the umpteenth time this chapter XD

~With Shadow~

"That stupid son-of-a-oooooooooooooo............." Shadow seethes, not noticing the figure behind him

"Trust me, I feel you." Says the figure

Shadow turns around just in time to see a gray figure slap a cloth over his mouth, before everything turns black...

To be continued...

xXxXxXx

I can't think of anything else to add to this chappie, so I'm just gonna end it here.

Soooo..I'm pretty sure that's it.

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever (and alwayz!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonadow: New Experiences**

**Chapter 9**

"Shadow! Where are you!?!" Sonic and Tails shout, looking high and low for the missing black hedgie

It had been 4 hours and still, there was no trace of the ebony hedgehog anywhere.

Now, Sonic and Tails were searching like mad to find out where he's gone.

"Shad-ow!!!" Tails shrieks as he trips over something hard

"You alright pal?" Sonic asks, helping up his foxy friend

"Yeah. I tripped on something." the kitsune replies, holding up something shiny. "Hey Sonic, look!"

Tails had stumbled upon Shadow's power ring, and it looked pretty wrecked.

"Lemme see that bud." Sonic says, holding up the ring and looking back to the ground. "......It looks like there was a struggle, though not very much of one. The different footprints stop colliding with each other after about three feet. The rest of these are drag marks. Someone must've taken Shadow."

"What do you think they want with him, and who do you think did it?" Tails asks

"You tell me bud." Sonic replies. "These tracks are still pretty fresh. C'mon, we'll see where they lead us."

"Okay." agrees the young kitsune

~With Shadow~

"........Urg...........Where in the hell am I?" Shadow asks, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I remember walking somewhere and then, black......"

"Have a nice nap Shadow?" the same voice asks, stepping into the room

"............_Nooo_.......It _couldn't_be......." Shadow says, bewilderment wirtten clearly on his face. "............Mephiles?"

"Smart hedgehog. I'll make sure to put your body into good use once you're gone." Mephiles, the voice, replies, stepping into the dim light. "Surprise. Did you miss me?"

"Miss? I was _thrilled_ when you were off my hide! Now you're _back_ and...........well, you know the rest now don't you?" Shadow answers

"Funny. Just for that, maybe I will make your death painful after all." Mephiles says, walking up and forcing Shadow to stand up, without touching him at all

"H-How did you-"

"Did I forget to mention? I picked up some magic while I was away." Mephiles cuts in, now making Shadow come closer to him. "I can do more things than you can ever imagine Shadow. Including, killing you within the blink of an eye. But I'll save that when you get on my nerves and drive me into insanity. Right now, we're going to have some fun."

".............Looking at you, my definition of 'fun' is obviously different." Shadow states, fear slowly creeping it's way into his chest

"Let's find out shall we?" Mephiles asks, throwing Shadow to the ground and forming a small hurricane around him

Shadow suddenly couldn't breathe inside the tornado.

"M-Mephiles! Let-" Shadow couldn't finish his sentence, for everything was black yet again

~Sonic and Tails~

"...........I think we're almost there buddy!" Sonic exclaims, sensing something powerful, close to a mile away

"You sure?" Tails asks

"......Yeah! I'm positive! No one could produce an energy signal like this except Shadow! _My_ Shadow!" Sonic replies, picking up the pace

The duo continues on to finally come to a stop in front of a very ancient-looking mansion.

"This is it Tails. I'm not leaving here until I get my Shadowkun back." Sonic says walking up the steps, only to be stopped by Tails

"Wait. How do you know Shadow will _want_ to come back?" he asks

"What do you mean pal?" the cobalt hero asks, clearly confused. "He'll definitely want to come back home! How can he not?"

"What I mean is, and I'm not trying to get your hopes down but, what you told me about the little conniption with Amy and Shadow's attitude, do you really think he'll just suddenly drop everything and come back? To _you_ I mean? He may thank you for rescuing him, but then that could be it, and he would just walk away again. I think you'd need to explain yourself first before forcing him to come back home." Tails explains

"............I see what you mean bud, I really do. But who knows what's going on inside this mansion? Shadow could be dying for all we know. First, we need to get him outta there, and then I'll talk to him. Okay?" Sonic says, dead seriousness in his tone

"............Alright, but there won't be any avoiding this Sonic." Tails agrees, heading inside with his azure colored big bro

~Inside with Shads and Meph~

"Having fun Shadow?" Mephiles asks, throwing his captive on the ground and tying him with magic rope. "I'm only just beginning though."

"Let. Me. Go!" Shadow shouts, trying to wriggle out of the endless coils of rope, only to find that it becomes tighter the more he fumbles around with it

"Hmhmhmm...My own creation. I wouldn't move around so much though Shads, for it will only mean a quicker death. The rope tightens as you move, so I would try to calm my breathing down too." Mephiles points out, tapping Shadow's forehead mockingly

"Don't touch me. Why are you even doing this in the _first_ damn place? You have practically nothing to gain from this." Shadow asks

"Simple. With your soul out of the way, I'm free to use your body in any way I want. Prepare yourself captive, for I'm about to become the next Shadow the Hedgehog." the gray villain replies, throwing a laugh into it

"Damn. You're fucking _insane_. And I rarely use curses like that." Shadow states, both disgusted and frightened

"I know." Mephiles answers simply

Suddenly, Sonic and Tails bust through the door, screaming and swatting away lots of spiders.

"Get it off, get it off, get it OFF!!!!!" the two scream

Mephiles and Shadow just stare for a moment, both thinking: "W.T.F.???"

"Okay, we got 'em off......hoo!" Sonic exasperates, before noticing the struggling Shadow on the floor. "Shadow!"

" 'Bout time you noticed!!" Shadow exclaims, starting to lose air

"Hang on Shads, I'm commin' for ya!" Sonic says before being blocked by Mephiles

"Ah Sonic. Come to rescue your beloved eh? Good luck trying to release him! My rope is virtually unbreakable!" the crazy villain exclaims

"Just watch me Meph!" sonic says, moving around him and kneeling down by Shadow's struggling form. "Hey. I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Really? I thought you were here for a tea party!!!" Shadow shouts, laying his head back afterwards and trying his hardest to take in some air

"What's going on with you?" Sonic asks, getting to work on the tight and seemingly endless ropes around Shadow's body

"The rope. Every time I go to move, it tightens around me." Shadow answers

"What? We better hurry then!" Sonic exclaims, working faster

"Sonic! Help!" Tails shouts, getting pulled into a dark room by an invisible force

"Tails!" Sonic shouts, not sure what to do

"Sonic, go and get Tails before he's gone. Hurry." Shadow says, nodding towards the distressed kitsune

"You sure?" Sonic asks

"Yes. Now go!" Shadow edges on, pushing him with his head

Sonic takes off towards his foxy friend, and Mephiles walks over to Shadow again.

"You're making quite a sacrifice Shadow. And as it turns out, I don't need your body at all. I have something better. It's been a pleasure working against you." he says, snapping his finger and releasing Tails, also suffocating Shadow

Shadow gasps, closing his eyes in pain, and then ceasing his movement.

Mephiles then disappears, leaving Sonic and Tails alive, and Shadow's body untied. (OMG, an accidental rhyme!!!)

"Shadow no!!!! No no no nooooo!!!!! Don't you dare do this to me now!!!! Don't you _dare_!!!" Sonic screams, running over and holding the ebony's body closely. "Shadow please!!! Please I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!!! Don't do this to me now!!!!"

"................I-.......I'm sorry Sonic. I should've looked where I was heading and then.........I'm sorry." Tails says, tears forming in his eyes

".............No. No Shadow's alive." Sonic whispers

"Sonic, Shadow's-"

"Alive. He has a pulse. It's faint, but it's there."

"............Are you.............are you okay Sonic?"

".......Shadow has a pulse Tails. Come here and feel his wrist."

"I............Sonic, you're in denial. There's no way Shadow could've survived such rapid suffoca-"

"Tails. Just. Come. Here."

"...............Alright. But I don't-...................He has a pulse........We've gotta get him home before his lungs close the whole way!!! Come on Sonic!!" Tails shouts, carrying Shadow and flying out the door

_"He has a chance. Don't you worry Shadow. Just keep holdin' on."_

To be continued...

xXxXxXx

Yeah I know. Kinda' Suckish.

..................

A bit suckish.

...............

Mostly suckish.

...................

..................

...........................Glasses...BD

OKAY IT'S COMPLETELY SUCKISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I cannot do battle scenes. At ALL!!!!!

I can't do death scenes either, but I can guarantee you I am trying.

Writer's block is hard man! H.A.R.D!!!!!

Till next time,

-Shadet 4-ever(And alwayz sucking)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sonadow: New Experiences**

**Chapter 10**

**Yay! 10 chapters!!!!**

**10, diace(DEE-ACE), how ever many other ways you can say TEN!!!! Yeah baby!!!**

~Back at home~ (they're traveling everywhere aren't they? Even though it's the same 6 places! XD)

"...................Shadow................."

"................Shaaaaaaaaaaaaadow......................"

"...............................SHADOW!"

"Ch-!!!!" Shadow sputters, sitting up and immediately regretting it. "Chr.....ah?"

"Stop talking! Your voice box was torn apart in that rapid suffocation. If you try to talk now, the stitches will come out and you'll internally bleed to death." Tails explains, calming the startled hedgehog. "You can squeak or cough if you really need to make a sound, but other than that stay quiet. Okay?"

Shadow nods silently and starts to look around the room. "chr......."

"........What? Motion to something so I can understand." Tails suggests

Shadow points to eveything and shrugs.

"Oh! Where are you?"

A nodding 'yes' was recieved.

"You're at my house. We're in the infirmary, the place I take Sonic to when he's hurt in a fight. I had one built because Sonic's afraid of doctors, and I have a greater education in medicine than most proffessional doctors anyway." Tails explains

Shadow shrugs and points to a picture of Sonic.

"He's outside playing with a chao that came into my backyard. Do you want to go see him?" Tails replies, scribbling down some notes

Shadow shakes his head and hops off the table.

"Where are you going? You need to stay here so I can look at your throat. I need to see when you'll be able to use it again." Tails explains, lightly grabbing Shadow's striped-arm and motioning to get back on the examination table

Shadow sighs, somewhat, and sits back down on the tabletop.

~With Sonic~

"Here you go little guy." Sonic coos to the young chao, handing him a starfuit and a red chaos drive (or whatever color it is X3)

The chao gobbled them up, and then morphed to look like Shadow because of the drive.

Sonic sighs, remembering the sound Shadow had made before his voice box had torn.

"Chao chao!!!" the little creature squeaks, takng flight and flying into the infirmary

"Hey, where you goin' ? Come back here little guy!" Sonic says, taking after the giddy chao

~Infirmary~

"Hmm....Judging by the amount of damage, and looking at your unique qualities to heal yourself, I'd say you should be able to whisper by tomarrow morning!" Tails exclaims happily

Shadow nods and forces a smile.

"I know, you're thinking, 'This is going to be sheer torture, I'm gonna be in pain all day.', but I actually have a 3 oz cup of number (not like #, it's like, as in _numb_, like the Linkon Park song) to take the pain away. It's flavorless, so it's just like drinking water." Tails explains, handing Shadow the plastic cup

Shadow nods and swallows the medicine, instantly feeling his throat numb up.

The young 'Shadow' chao soon flies into the little room and lands on Shadow's lap, tugging at his hand and signaling that he wants to play.

"WTF?" Shadow thinks as he looks at the mini chao version of himself, pulling at his hands and nibbling on his gloves

"Hmm, seems like the chao Sonic was playing with has evolved. Chaos usually form into whatever catches their interest. You have a little admirer Shadow." the kitsune chuckles

"............ah............" is all Shadow mumbles as he picks up the chao and smirks a little bit. _"........This thing is kinda cute.......And it's got my stripes and everything.....it is just like a little mini me......I wonder if it'll let me try to take it home........."_

Sonic comes into the room next, breaking Shadow's train of thought, and making him look up from the now sleeping chao.

".......S-.........." is all the farthur Shadow got before getting cut off

"What's............oh your voice box. Um, can we talk Shads- I mean.....Shadow?" Sonic stutters

Shadow glares at Sonic harshley, then squeaks to prove his point before standing and walking out the door with the sleeping chao in tow.

"....OH! Oh no it wasn't an insult I _swear_!!! It was an instinctive question!!" Sonic shouts after the ebony, waking up the chao and earning a glare from it. "....Dang. It really _is_ a mini Shadow..."

~With Shads and mini Shads~

".............Chao?" the mini 'Shadow' chirps, tugging Shadow's arm and pointing to it's mouth

Shadow nods and hands it a starfruit, sighing and sitting down on his plushy couch.

_"Darn, Tails' numbing medicine is letting up....this afternoon is going to be painful." _Shadow thinks, his train of though broken once again by a knock at the door

Sighing again, he opens it to reveal Rouge.

"Hey there Shadow! What's goin on?" Rouge chimes with her smooth jazzy voice and stepping inside to hug the ebony hedgehog. "Hm? Oh look at that! A chao that looks exactly like you sugar! It's so cute!"

Shadow nods silently, watching the curious little creature walk around with half a starfruit dangling from it's mouth.

"It's just so adorable I could die!!!! Get over there! I wanna see what you two look like together!!!" Rouge squeals, nudging Shadow over to the chao

Shadow walks over and picks up the chao, brushing crumbs off of it's face and smiling a little.

"Awwww!!!! You two look so cute I could plots right here!!!" says the giddy bat, flying over and hugging the matching duo. "So why so quiet Shads? Usually I would've heard at least a 'humf' or a smart retort by now."

Shadow wags his finger a bit and tilts his head upwards, revealing stichtes along his throat.

"Oh sugar what happened? Did you get into another fight with Sonic?" Rouge asks, voice full of worry

Shadow smiles a bit, shaking his head and playing with the chao a little.

Rouge sighs, knowing it'll take hours before she'll get the story of what actually happened. Instead, the two directed their attention to the mini Shadow and began to play with it.

~With Sonic and Tails~

"Karma hates me Tails! I only kissed Amy so she'd leave us alone! but I must've kissed her a little too much....and then Shadow almost dies.......AGAIN!!! And now he can't speak but even if he could he wouldn't cause he thinks I'm cheating on him!" Sonic summarises, nearly fainting

".............Now slow down here Sonic. Why not just go over to his house and stay there until he caves and is forced to listen to you? I know force isn't the way I think, but you're in love Sonic. And no one can take that away from you." Tails suggests

"............You know how we spar with eachother all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah....Me going to Shadow's + Not leaving when he asks me to + Getting Shadow angry = A dead Sonic."

"..............."

"..............."

".............."

"................"

"..............Glasses! BD"

"Tails!"

"Okay okay!................................You want some backup?" Tails offers, trying to hide the smile on his face from the glasses joke

"That would be nice yes." Sonic answers, sighing and trying not to laugh over Tails' joke

"Okay. Then let's go." Tails says, heading for the door

~Shadow's place again~

"So....You got a name for him?" Rouge asks, petting the small chao

Shadow shakes his head 'no' and hands the little creature a red chaos drive to nibble on.

"...........Hmm........I'm kind of getting tired of hearing my own voice in this conversation y'know." Rouge hints, a hopeful glance towards her ebony friend

The 'ebony friend' shakes his head again. "Ch......ahh....."

"Wow. Your voice got _owned_." giggles the snow-white bat. "I won't make you say anything anymore, promise."

Shadow smiles and gratefully nods.

"............So what do you think of the name, 'Mini Shads' ?" Rouge asks

Shadow shakes his head and frowns.

".........Hmmmm..............'Grumpy Jr.' ?"

Another head shake.

".........Super-"

"Ch....." Shadow glares

"Aww come on! It's a cute name!"

"mmmm..."

"...............Super-"

"Ch!!!"

"Fine! Gosh! What about mini Shadow?"

".........urg......."

"Don't use that tone of......mispronounciation at me! Just consider at least two of these. What about Stripes?"

................Another hed shake.

"...............I can see this will take awhile...."

Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Oh here, I've got it." Rouge says, flying over and opening the door. "Sonic! Tails! Hi there!"

"Hey Rouge. What are you doing here?" Sonic asks

"Talking to Shadow, though it's totally one-sided. Save for his aggrivated grunts every now-and-then. We're also trying to name his little chao." the bat replies

"Well, what about Mini ?" Tails asks

There was a squeak of disapproval in the living room.

"Yeah. I can't wait until Shadow can talk again, then we can find out what _he_ wants to name it." Rouge says

Sonic and Tails step inside and walk to the living room.

Shadow is on the couch, messing around with his little mini Shads and looking happy.

But then when Sonic walks into the room, the glimmer of happiness is gone completely.

"......Shadow, we need to talk." Sonic says, sitting across from the ebony without permission to do so. "Okay yes. I kissed Amy. But I did it to get her to leave us alone!"

Shadow rolls his eyes.

"And Tails is my brother. I only ignored you because I really thought he was hurt." Sonic continues

Shadow points to himself and gives Sonic a look.

"I meant physically hurt Shadow."

Shadow stiffened for a second and then stands up to leave.

"I'm not saying your feelings don't matter!! Of _course_ they do, you have to matter to me Shadow!!!"

Shadow doesn't turn around, but he twists his ear in Sonic's direction.

"Do you really believe I'm that low Shadow? That I would almost get 'it' done with you and then _abandon_ you the next day??? No! Never! I _care_ about you Shadow and God damn it if you don't understand that then just walk away and forget we ever had _anything_!!!!!!!" Sonic shouts

".................Sonic...............I don't think you should be-"

"NO ROUGE!!! This guy needs to _stop_, running _away_ from _everything_, and LISTEN TO ME!!!! _Otherwise_, he's going to end up dying _alone_, _calling_ out for _help_, and _no one's _going to give it to him because he's a _selfish B-I-O-T-C-H_!!!!!!" Sonic screams

Sonic could've sworn he heard a bit of a hiccup.

"...........Aww no...............Shadow.....he didn't-................" Tails couldn't muster up enough strength to try to comfort the ebony, because he broke down all of a sudden in front of everyone

Shadow utters a small sob and falls to his knees, silently crying. But instead of trying to run off like before, he just sits there, letting the tears roll freely.

"Oh Shadow I-........I didn't _mean_ it.........." Sonic says, wide eyed as he walks over and hugs the ebony tightly in a fit of apology and caring. "Listen. I want you to know that no matter _what_ I do, or say like I just did, I'm _always_ going to care for you Shadow. That's why I exploded like that. I just worry about you, that's all. I probably should've told you this a little while before but, I love you Shadow the Hedgehog. Never forget it, no matter what happens."

".......I-" Shadow says, looking up at the cobalt hedgehog holding him

"Shh.....don't try to talk. Please, I don't want you hurt." Sonic hushes, hugging the midnight hedgehog tighter

"....................S-..........................S-onic....." Shadow chokes out, rather clearly

".................Shadow? Did you just.........did you say something?" Sonic asks, surprise on his facial expression

".............Sonic................I...........I love you too........." Shadow slowly replies, kissing his cobalt lover passionately

"Aww...." Tails and Rouge reply

_"Well.....this isn't exactly what I thought of as love but.....it's a start. This has certainly turned to be quite, a **New Experience**..."_

_The_

_End..._

_-Shadet 4-ever(And Always) ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**End Of Staory Note:**

I'm thinking of re-making this whole story, cause it sucks.

And I wasn't a very good writer the time I made this, so I'm gonna change it.

It'll take a while. But I'm gonna get it done, chapter by chapter.

And sorry 'bout the lemon scenes! Not that good! *sweattdrop*

I'll make them a little less..."lemony" and try to make a decent romance scene.

Later peeps!

-Shadet 4-ever(And Alwayz!)


	12. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
